Sweetly Wicked
by Dana.and.me
Summary: FABERRY. AU. "Why is it so easy to get lost in those brown eyes? Damn Rachel Berry ... and damn every minute that I can't spend by her side ..." Oh Yeah...Quinn Fabray really tried but in the end nothing could get her away from that person that would change her life forever. Warning: G!P
1. Warning

**Okay. Here's a big warning.**  
**This story contains G!P.**

This is my first work in this genre and I really ask that if you do not sympathize with the subject, please do not continue.

I understand that many fics with G!P's contents are extremely pornographic, but I remind you that we also have several stories with characters G!P that can develop a wonderful storyline and this is the goal of Sweetly Wicked.

So if you decided to continue reading ... you're welcome.

Oh, and if any of you are also FF MINE, I'd like to apologize for the delay, but I can guarantee that the chapters are already translated and corrected and I plan to update them ASAP just a little more patience, plz.

**Danaandme**

**Beta: ****rakestrawberry.**


	2. No One Mourns The Wicked

**_Sweetly Wicked _**

**_Chapter 01 - No One Mourns The Wicked_**

_'Damn Rachel Berry.'_

Quinn cursed while she emptied another glass of alcohol in it. She didn't even knew what she was drinking anymore. It could have been a scotch or maybe whiskey? She frowned, looking at the now empty glass.

_'You know what? Who cares! Booze is booze.'_

At the moment the only thing she was certain of was that she had definitely consumed a lot more alcohol that she was suppose to. She looked once more at the party going on around her. Puckerman's house was crowded with teenagers, many of them drunk and dancing like lunatics.

The music was too loud and some people were talking even louder over it, red in the face. In the middle of all that madness it was almost impossible to discern one living soul from another, and that was something that was making Quinn even angrier than she already was, because it didn't matter how many people were in front of her, she would always find _her_. She could always tell exactly where she was and what she was doing.

_'Damn her, anyway. Damn everything about her. Damn her, damn her, damn her.'_

Quinn opened the cooler beside her and pulled out another bottle of what looked like one of those delicious wine coolers that she grown to love tonight. She took a gulp and realized it tasted like lemon vodka. '_Oh, whatever._' She turned it upside down and the alcohol slid down her throat, burning all the way down.

It didn't matter to her that she'd drunk so much, she didn't even know what she was drinking anymore, because the only thing that was really pissing her off was knowing who she was going to end up seeing. Damn Rachel Berry for tormenting her piece of mind. Tonight she would take the necessary steps to settle once and for all, all these damn problems and questions that have been filling her mind and preventing her from thinking straight for the past two weeks.

Rachel Berry would leave her dreams, her mind and her soul alone after tonight. Two weeks of torture was more than enough and Quinn would finally be free again.

So she threw the empty bottle in the sink and impetuously crossed the kitchen and through the living room, walking past all those people towards her target.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

"Come on, Quinn. It's really going to be great!"

Quinn looks away towards the end of the hall looking for something more interesting to do. Sometimes Finn could irritate her by simply being alive, and at those moments she really had to struggle to remember why she had agreed to go out with him in first place.

"Your definition of 'great ' is questionable, Finn."

He frowned, uncomprehending.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that anything you think could be incredibly wonderful and fun could easily be compared to your future in that glee club: a complete failure."

"Now you're being mean for no reason."

Finn seemed genuinely hurt but she couldn't muster up enough sensitivity to care about his feelings. In fact, his reaction only left her annoyed.

Did he not understand that she'd been through enough, by having to put up with the cutting comments of her classmates about how Finn Hudson, her boyfriend, was now part of the most despised club in the whole school? No, of course not. Now he was asking her to accompany him to glee rehearsal. Who the Hell did he think she was?

"Quinn, we talked about this last week. You know I have no way out. Mr. Schue-"

"You know how you made me look when you, _my boyfriend_, went on stage to sing along with Rachel Freak-Show Berry, huh, Finn?"

Finn seemed a bit cornered by her comment, but he puffed out his chest in an attempt to keep his dignity.

"Now you're really being really mean, Quinn. I agree that Rachel is a little crazy and kind of a babbling freak sometimes, but she's a good person and it's not cool talk about her condition like that. "

Quinn could not believe what she was hearing.

"Are you crazy? That's not a disease, Finn. That's not something that will heal over time or with some kind of medication. For God's sake, she has a pen-" she looked around and lowered the volume of her voice to almost a whisper, "She has _it_ between her legs, Finn. That thing that only boys should have. She's a freak!"

It was no secret that Rachel Barbra Berry was born with a penis. Everybody in the small and biased city of Lima knew the sad story of the girl with the male genitalia, who was rejected by her mother at birth and put up for adoption after. Oh, and of course, the cherry on top: the little freak was adopted by a gay couple.

Quinn remembered very well that on her first day in middle school, the teachers talked with the students about the 'special condition' of certain people, and how sometimes some of us are a little different. At the time, she didn't understand what they meant by all that, but when she went home and asked her parents about 'these special people', Quinn understood very well that there was nothing special about any of _those people_. Just the memory of the threatening speech that her father made gave get her chills.

Since that day, no matter that everybody told her - that for all intents and purposes, Rachel Berry was a girl - Quinn never approached her again and she decided dislike her from that point on.

"You know what, Quinn? I'm your boyfriend and you should support me."

Apparently Finn was having one of those rare days where he grew some courage and decided to face the wrath of his girlfriend.

"I'm sick of always giving in to you and getting nothing in return," he said as he closed his locker and turned around, stomping down the hallway.

She grimaced and snapped her head at a boy whose gaze had wandered over to her. "What are you looking at?!"

The guy stammered his apologies and quickly moved away from her. Quinn glared in the direction that her boyfriend had gone. She was especially upset, because she understood perfectly what he meant by 'nothing in return.'

Quinn was known throughout the school for taking the slogan, _'It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing,'_ to extreme measures and there had been a few times that she had to stop her boyfriend when they were making out.

"This is going to be a huge problem for you very soon, Ice Queen."

Santana's voice pulled the girl from her thoughts. "This is _not_ your problem, Lopez," she said, turning toward the smirking cheerleader.

Santana stared at her for a moment, amused. "Whatever you say, Q. Whatever you say," she snorted.

Quinn watched the girl smiled mischievously as she walked away.

Maybe today didn't start well for Quinn, but she took a breath and masked her anger, intending to keep her schedule on point as if nothing was really bothering her, but apparently some higher force had decided that today was the day to make Quinn Fabray lose her patience and at lunch break, she definitely reached her limit.

Seated at the center table in the cafeteria with all the students that really mattered were her boyfriend Finn Hudson and her _'friend'_ Santana Lopez. She watched as they talked and laughed together and anyone would have they looked like two friends talking and having a good time together.

But Quinn knew better.

Finn smiled like an idiot and Santana only had one of her hands on the table. Soon, she noticed Quinn watching them from the other side of the room, and she smiled evilly and whispered something in Finn's ear that made his jaw drop.

That's it. That was the last straw.

Quinn didn't mind of losing Finn Hudson, she didn't even like him that much, but being humiliated in front of the whole school, that really bothered her and Santana knew it.

Blind with rage she weaved through the tables with one goal in mind. Unfortunately, her plans to tear the heads of her targets clean off were brutally interrupted when she bumped into a person who had unwittingly crossed her way. She grunted and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the cafeteria floor with Rachel Berry lying on top of her.

"Oh my God. What are you doing? Get away from me, you freak!"

Quinn tried to get up, but Rachel was in her way.

"What's wrong with you, Quinn? Do you not even look where you're going?"

Quinn stared at the girl lying on her torso. People began to gather to see what happened.

"GET. OFF. ME. YOU. CREEPY... _THING_!"

She shouted, pushing Rachel away. The tiny girl rolled on the floor beside her. Finn pushed through the crowd and approached to see what happened.

"Quinn?" he said, "Are you okay?"

He looked at Rachel, who was sitting on the floor staring at Quinn with a furious expression on her face and then he turned to his girlfriend, asking, "What did you do to her?"

Quinn gritted her teeth.

"Me? It was _that thing_ that knocked me down!"

Finn helped Quinn to get up and to everyone's surprise, he reacheed out his hand to Rachel soon after. Quinn's eyes widen at him. Rachel smiled appreciatively, and gave Quinn an unfriendly look.

"You should watch where you're going, Miss Type A Barbie."

"Watch your mouth, RuPaul."

Finn hold back Quinn's shoulders, stopping her from attacking the other girl.

"You're pressing all the wrong buttons Quinn Fabray and one day you will regret it," Rachel said, before whipping her hair and storming off.

Quinn blanched. If looks could kill, Rachel would be dead and buried by now.

_'What the hell is going on with everyone today? What? Today was the day to challenge Quinn Fabray's authority? Everything has been already beyond my imagination.'_

Quinn shook Finn's hands away from her shoulders and stormed out, outraged, and pushing everyone in her path. She lost the opportunity to slay Finn and Santana, but she won't allow that little creepy thing to get away like this. Oh yeah, Rachel Berry would feel the wrath of Quinn fucking Fabray.

The head Cheerio left the cafeteria snorting with rage. She saw Rachel walking briskly toward at the end of the hall and marched in the same direction. When Rachel entered the auditorium, it didn't take long for Quinn to invade the place, ready to dump all her anger and frustration on the small brunette.

Completely blinded by rage, Quinn almost stumbles again on the girl, who was standing with her hands on her hips near the front door, already waiting for her.

"Get away from me, Treasure Trail!" Quinn scoffed at the girl trying to recover from the shock of almost have bumped into her again.

"I'm really trying to but apparently you're the one who can't leave me alone!" the little diva yelled.

Rachel breathed heavily through her nose. This was not going to turn out well. She thought Quinn would settle for ordering more slushie facials against her - she didn't imagine she would follow her through the school to settle things the old-fashioned way.

This was not a good day for Rachel. The tiny girl was trying so hard to calm down, mainly because her mood was really bad these days. Yeah, Rachel Berry that used to boasting about how she was a controlled and poised person, but she felt like she had something boiling inside her body ready to explode.

Even her parents had called her out because of her bad temper lately. But Quinn didn't know that. Actually, Quinn didn't know many things about Rachel. Especially that she was not ready for an angry Rachel, because if she had known, she certainly would not have made her mad.

But then this was the only way that Quinn used to handling things that bothered her, so she gave the girl a cold glare.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that in front of the whole school!"

And that was all it took for Rachel to lose it. Well, Quinn should have understood by now that today was the day that nothing would work the way she wanted it to work. So instead of seeing Rachel bow in fear before her HBICness, Quinn was surprised when the little diva stepped forward and cornered her by the wall.

"Who the Hell do _you_ think you are, Quinn? It was you who bumped into me and threw me on the floor. It was you who made me look like an idiot in front of everyone and it was you who followed me here to keep teasing me! YOU are the one who should apologize for all your grossness!"

"How dare you? You little frea-"

Quinn could not continue, as Rachel lost all control of her temper and threw herself at the head Cheerio, holding the girl's body against the wall with her own.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! NOT THIS TIME, FABRAY!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn stared at her blankly. It was unbelievable how such a small person could be so strong.

"I'm sick of your little games of power, Quinn. This obsession you have to make my life a living Hell is already completely out of control. I will not tolerate you or your threats anymore! What did I do to deserve this much hatred?"

Their faces were millimeters apart from each other, and both of the girls were breathing heavy. Rachel's body was pressed hard against Quinn's and for a moment, the blonde felt more vulnerable than she ever had.

"You were born," Quinn replied dryly, infuriated.

Rachel frowned and noticed that her pupils were dilated, that she was panting and that some of her blonde locks had fallen out of her ponytail and into her face. She looked wild. She looked sexy.

"You mean that _this_ is what bothers you so much, Quinn?"

Out of boldness and frustration, Rachel pressed her groin roughly against the girl's mini skirt, causing Quinn to choke on air, completely blindsided by the other girl's unexpected deviancy.

"You know what, Quinn. I feel sorry for girls like you that have to pretend to always be content with your poor boyfriend and his little dick, when I, on the other hand, could offer you the best nine inches of pleasure all night long no danger of pregnancy." The brunette smiled at Quinn's gasps, "Even my tongue can do a better job than those football-caveman."

She presses her groin against the head Cheerio's body one more time before pulling away and walking out of the auditorium without another word. Quinn slid down the wall, unable to feel her legs.

Did that actually just happen?

The girl tried to catch her breath, her heart seemed like it wanted to come out of her chest. She took a trembling hand to her chest. She could still feel the force of Rachel's body pressing into her and for a moment she wished that she had not gone.

No.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was thinking.

No.

She couldn't admit that she liked the feeling Rachel getting hard against her body.

No.

She couldn't hear that voice in her head that was begging for Rachel to push it even further into her.

No.

That was wrong.

That was a sin.

That was sick.

Quinn kept telling herself, as she got up and straightened her hair and took a deep breath. She went to her next class and told herself that none of it mattered. There's no way Rachel Berry could make her feel like that.

She could not be more wrong.

**Present Day**

'_God, please forgive me for I have sinned. Forgive me because I can't get these thoughts out of my head. Please Father, free me from the temptation and all that is unholy. Amen.'_

"Oh my God, yes, please don't stop," Quinn panted as Rachel thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"You're so fucking tight. Holy shit, Quinn," Rachel moaned low, picking up speed.

As Quinn continued to moan and beg for more, she could feel a tightness buildup in her stomach, signaling that she was very close again. She could feel her the pleasure creeping up on her, ready to burst.

"Oh, fuck. Y-Yes I'm going to..."

"You're feeling so good. Tell me what you want, Quinn."

"Oh, God. I want _you_." She moaned softly. "I want _you_. Oh God, _Rachel..._"

**Three Hours Earlier**

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. It had been two weeks since that day at the auditorium and Rachel's words were repeated in her mind just like a fucking mantra.

She couldn't forget about how she felt and after two weeks of insomnia, suppressing all desires and wishes that she was feeling, Quinn decided to deal with her problems in the same way that the vast majority of the inconsequential teenagers in this town dealt with things… Drinking until she couldn't think straight.

That Friday night, she dismissed Finn - who once again chose to stay at home playing a 'Call of Duty' marathon - and made her appearance at Noah Puckerman's party, determined to purge all those sinful and dirty thoughts out of her mind by drinking a ridiculous amount of alcohol.

She never imagined this kind of situation. Craving a girl, and not just any girl. _No! It had to be her! The one and only Rachel Barbra Berry._

Quinn got into the party a little after nine and had barely been there ten seconds when she went to the kitchen and grabbed the first bottle of alcohol that was offered to her.

"Looking good, Fabray. Where's your boyfriend? He shouldn't be leaving you alone, especially when you're looking so fucking delicious," Puck leered.

"Leave me alone, Puckerman. I'm not in the mood. Save it for girls like Santana who are always available for guys without a brain. "

"Ouch. Someone needs to loosen up a bit. Maybe some time with the Puckasaurus can pull you out of that bad mood babe. "

"You're wasting your mojo, Puck. You see, my girl Quinn here is not interested in your talents," Santana said, approaching them with a beer bottle in her hand. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Get lost, Lopez. I don't need this kind of shit from you either. "

Santana's eyes widened, feigning surprise. "Wow! Our Majesty just cussed out loud? Oh my, maybe that holy mind of yours ain't so sacred like I thought it was. Or perhaps something else got your holy thoughts corrupted, my Queen. "

Quinn couldn't reach Santana's throat before Puck could grab her and keep her away from the other girl. It seemed that, once again, the world was against Quinn Fabray and the girl's plans of having a quiet night, drowning her problems with alcohol, were bound to fly out the window.

_'G-R-E-A-T'_, Quinn thought.

"Easy, Quinn," said Puck, still holding the Cheerio.

"You. Are. Done. Lopez," she threatened.

Santana merely nodded and winked at the raging blonde in Puck's arms. She could seem indifferent and moody, but she knew how to push all the buttons of her captain.

In all those years of friendship, Quinn was always able to mask all her frustrations and feelings beneath her HBIC façade. The mask could work against the vast majority of people, but not with Santana Lopez.

_'No, no babe. Aunt San knows better.'_

Santana's Mexican third eye always knew more about Quinn than she thought she knew.

"If you remove that holy stick from your ass then maybe you could loosen up and have some fun. Enjoy life it's not too late."

"I'm going to show you who needs-"

"No, you won't. Not tonight and not in my house. Damn, Q, babe you really need to relax a little," Puck sighed.

"Leave me alone, Puckerman!" Quinn said as she pulled herself out of the boy's grip.

She turned away to the kitchen door to vent her anger on someone else, when she ran into the last person she wanted to see that night

"Berry?! I can't believe it! What the hell are you doing here? "

Rachel straightened her sweater and looked at the head cheerleader.

"By any chance, are you unable to walk without running over someone, Quinn?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the little diva and Puck grabbed the cheerleader by the shoulders again. Rachel ignored Quinn's reaction completely and looked at Puck.

"Noah, she already had dinner and I put her to sleep."

The boy smiled, a little bewildered.

"I– is-... Thanks, Rachel. But Mom warned you about-"

Rachel didn't let him finish. "Oh, yes. She warned me that I should take care of her during the night. " The girl glanced at Quinn. "Until you expunged all these people from her house." The boy tightened his grip on Quinn.

"It's okay. Make yourself at home, Rachel," Puck said.

"I was just going to grab some water and then I'll go check on Jess again. After that, I'll be in the guest's bedroom, Noah." She threw an angry look at Quinn. "Oh, and please don't allow your guests to bother me."

She turned around and disappeared among the partiers. Quinn turned back to Puck, surprisingly calm.

"Explain."

"What? She is babysitting Jess, Okay? My mom is out of town and she knows me too well. So she asked Rachel to come over just in case I get myself drunk enough to forget how to take care of my little sister."

Quinn's eyes widened. "She's babysitting your little sister?" For the first time in years Quinn saw the boy's eyes spark with genuine anger.

"Listen, Q. Rachel and I went to the same synagogue since birth. Understand? My mother trusts her more than anyone else in the world, because oddly enough my mom knows how to judge someone's character a lot better than you do. So, don't come here and trash on Rachel in front of me. Just because Rachel has more than she should have between her legs it doesn't make her a pervert-freak-monster, okay? Keep your drama at school and leave my baby sister and my Girl-Bro, Rachel, alone." And with that he walked away.

_'What the actual fuck!'_ Quinn thought.

This just couldn't be happening. Why was God doing this to her? How could she resist the temptation and all those sinful feelings that Rachel made her feel without everyone supporting her hatred?

Quinn felt her heart race and Rachel's words were once again in her mind. The sensation of their bodies together. Rachel's crotch pulsing against her.

_'Fuck.'_

Quinn walked into the kitchen and grabbed another wine cooler. Her hazel eyes roamed the crowd, instantly finding the figure of Rachel Berry holding two bottles of water and headed up the stairs that gave access to the family's bedrooms. She emptied the bottle, then she threw it in the sink and opened another one.

_'Please Lord give me the power to resist. Help me to be a good girl. '_

**Two Hours Later**

_'Damn that Rachel Berry. Why does she keep popping up everytime I look around?'_

Quinn ran a hand through her hair. It was almost as if her body could feel the presence of the other girl every time she came down to get water, or a serving from something in the kitchen.

The amount of people in the house had increased considerably, as the amount of alcohol in Quinn's body. The girl had consumed all the varieties of the drinks available at the party and her mind was increasingly muddled as she watched Rachel coming and going_._

_'It should not make sense,'_ Quinn thought to herself.

In her mind the ideas formed too quickly and perhaps because of the influence of alcohol, all that madness that she was thinking began to make sense because suddenly, Quinn Fabray smirked and got up from the kitchen counter, on which she was sitting during the last half hour, and headed toward the stairs with one goal in mind.

_'Maybe this is a sign. I mean. Think about it. It can't exactly be a sin because she has a... __you know... __Well, that should make her different, shouldn't it? Like, she is the exception? Then, it may mean that is not so sinful to think about doing it with her. Because I'm not thinking in her as a girl, right? And that doesn't make me an abomination, does it? I mean, I searched on Google and there are some theories that angels can have both genitalia at the same time. __But then... This makes her an angel? __She sings like one. Oh, I love - I LIKE! I like her voice, it's so smooth and her smile is so cute and her legs-... '_

"What on Earth are you doing here, Quinn?"

Quinn was pulled away from her thoughts, completely surprised. She had not realized that she had climbed the stairs and was walking aimlessly through the second floor of the house. Rachel stood in the middle of the corridor, arms crossed against her chest staring at her angrily.

"I asked, what are you doing here, Quinn?"

"I'm… lost?" Quinn replied with a smirk and a shrug. _'I never noticed that Rachel is kind of cute when she angry.' _Quinn shook her heard._ 'WHAT WAS THAT? CUTE? What the hell, Fabray!'_

"You're drunk!" the other girl gasped.

Quinn's eyes widened. Rachel stared at her for a moment, frowning and with her chin locked. She seemed to be pondering something.

Quinn looked back, unable to contain a mischievous grin. The blonde joined her hands behind her and cocked her head sideways. Rachel sighed and walked over to the girl, taking her by the hand.

"This better not be another joke, Quinn Fabray. Should I remind you that today I am assisting a child? Because if this is your idea of fun I must say that playing tricks with me while I'm working is a-"

Rachel paused immediately when she felt the blonde press one finger against her lips.

"Shhhhhhhh. How can someone so small can make so much noise? "

"Despite having every right to be offended by that comment about my height, this time I'll leave that aside because of your obvious state of intoxication."

"I'm not drunk. I have full discernment and control over my actions," Quinn attempted to walk as if on a trapeze and tripped over her own feet, and Rachel held her by the waist, holding the girl's body next to her.

"I can see that. You really have everything under control. Come on Quinn, you need to lie down."

Rachel led her to the guest room, closing the door as Quinn leaned over her. She noticed that Quinn was looking at her intently but before she could say anything, the cheerleader touched her face with one hand and asked in a hoarse whisper, almost like she was talking to herself, "Why do you make my heart beat so fast? It's like it wants to get out of my chest."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I try to stay away, I try not to be bothered by you, but I can't let you go. Why?" The hazel eyes sparkled at her with desire and Rachel felt her body tremble. "What did you do to me, Rachel?"

Rachel stared at her completely stunned, nothing could have prepared her for that situation.

"W-What you mean?"

Quinn didn't seem to hear her, apparently she was so lost in her own doubts and desires that her thoughts continue to turning into words escaping from her mouth.

"God can't be so cruel. He wouldn't make me feel like this if it was a sin, would He? I've always been a good Christian. "

"Quinn I'm not-..." Quinn's hands fondled Rachel's face as her eyes wandered over the brunette's.

"But you might be a temptation. Something that is here to test me... "

Her gaze was intense and curious and the movements of her fingers over Rachel's skin were gentle and soft, almost like she was trying to memorize every inch of the face. Rachel pushed her hands away.

"I'm nothing more that a human being, Quinn. Just like you. I don't understand what you're saying-"

Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's, making the world around them disappear. They fell into bed together and Quinn tried to deepen the kiss before Rachel pulled away.

"Quinn? What is this? What are we doing?" the brunette asked breathlessly.

Rachel was perplexed. She just couldn't believe what was happening. Why was Quinn doing this? What could she possibly want? Could it be for the simple pleasure of seeing her get baffled by making her get horny? Could Quinn be so cruel to the point to get Rachel all hot and bothered, to get her hard only humiliate her by calling her a freak?

"So sweet. The way I thought it would be..." Quinn said with a dreamy smile completely oblivious to Rachel's fear, "I want more."

The girl leaned in to kiss Rachel, but Rachel pushed her away and sat up.

"This is a joke, right? You just want to..."

Quinn blinked a few times, irritated that Rachel was denying her what she wanted. Then, with a smile, she unzipped her dress and quickly slipped out of it, leaving her only in her bra and underwear.

Rachel gasped. "Quinn!"

The blonde chuckled and began to unhook her bra. Rachel's eyes widened and she grabbed the blonde's hands in a desperate attempt to halt what she was doing.

"I want you," Quinn said, "And I know you want me too. I felt it that day in the auditorium."

Rachel's eyes widened even more. The mention of that day, and the sight of Quinn practically naked made her cock pulse with desire.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Rachel. I want to feel your body against mine again."

Rachel shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and curb the urge to give in to the charms of the girl in front of her.

"This is crazy. You're drunk. No, no, no. You're drunk or pretending to be and this is one of your bad jokes. Santana or Azimio will come through the door with slushies in hand and-"

Quinn growled in frustration, grabbing Rachel by the collar of her sweater and pulling the girl into her, kissing her again. They fell back on the mattress, and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

Rachel broke the kiss again, but she no longer has the strength to resist Quinn. The blonde seems to notice that the girl's willpower was dangling by a thread and she chose that moment to take one of the brunette's hands and puts it on her left breast.

"I want you to touch me Rachel."

Rachel surrendered, claiming Quinn's lips and deepening the kiss immediately.

The brunette slid her hand inside the bra, feeling the blonde's nipple get harder against her palm. Quinn moaned and Rachel unknowingly thrust her hips against her.

"Sweet Jesus, Rachel. I can feel you already."

Rachel also could feel her erection. She kept thrusting her hips against Quinn's as the blonde moaned and asked for more.

Rachel's hands slid down Quinn's body. Impatiently, she got on her knees and with a quick firm motion she grabbed the fabric of her underwear.

"Take this off."

Quinn lifted her hips and allowed Rachel literally rip her panties off. She felt Rachel's lips on her bare abdomen, warm, soft kisses on every inch of her body. Every minute that passed Quinn wanted more.

_'Lord what is happening to me? I've never felt like this before. I know what will happen if we continue but I don't want to stop it. Why? How can she make me want to do things that I'm not suppose to want? Finn never made me feel like this. Nobody has ever made me feel that way. Oh_ _Lord, why? Why does she make my skin feel like I'm on fire? Why does she make my body and my mind lose all reason? Why does heart beat faster when I think about her touching me? Why does my whole being ask me to give myself completely to her? Am I sinning? Oh, dear God, please forgive me. Forgive me for asking for those lips, for those hands, for that body. Forgive me for giving up my chastity by deciding to give her what I should have saved it until the day in Your presence, I could give it to the one that should be the my legitimate husband. Oh Lord, forgive me for wanting to give my virginity to her, and please forgive me for not regretting it.'_

"You're beautiful, Quinn."

The blonde opened her eyes slowly. Rachel watched the girl lying half naked under her with adoration, running her hands down her legs, touching the entire surface lightly.

Quinn's breath was getting heavier, making her chest rise and fall constantly. Those brown eyes seemed to want to devour her, and it made the heat between her legs increase further.

"I want to see you." Rachel touched her knees spreading the girl legs gently and only in that moment, the brunette could see how excited Quinn was.

"I did this." Rachel said passing her thumb over Quinn's crotch, feeling the moisture.

Quinn threw her head back and grabbed the sheets. Rachel watched the other girl moaning in pleasure and this aroused her even more. She a primitive feeling awaking inside of her. She wanted Quinn to moan more, ask for more. She wanted to satisfy this craving and make the girl who was now was squirming because of her touch, reach ecstasy, screaming her name.

But Quinn was drunk and even though she caused Rachel do what she was doing, no one could guarantee that the blonde really wanted to do it, and Rachel didn't want to do it that way.

Long time ago she had accepted that her sexual instincts, which were extremely sharp due to her different hormonal condition, giving her virginity to someone would be nothing like the experiences of a 'normal' girl.

After her _'conversation' _with Quinn in the auditorium, Rachel was sure she was going to explode or worse! She could not control herself, the mere memory of Quinn's body pressed next to her made her cock get hard almost immediately. Quinn walking down the halls in that Cheerios uniform seemed to be the best aphrodisiac ever invented.

During those two weeks, Rachel almost lost it. All she could think was which places in school she could take Quinn, spread the blonde's legs and stick her mouth there until she couldn't take it anymore, without getting in trouble.

_'Fuck. This is not helping,' _Rachel thought, _'Try to control yourself, Rachel.'_

Rachel thumb pressed further on Quinn's core.

"I can't go on with... it. I'm not sure that this is what you want and without knowing for sure, I can't go on. "

"You can't stop now."

"Yes. I can," the brunette said with difficulty, "I need to stop, because it's wrong."

Quinn sat up like a shot and grabbed Rachel by the collar of her sweater. The brunette was face to face with the girl who tormented her life from the first moment they met, the same girl that she always thought was the prettiest girl she had ever seen, the girl who appeared in all her fantasies and for a few moments let Rachel touched her.

Her brown eyes stared into those hazel eyes that were completely blackened.

"No. It's not, "Quinn said.

"You're drunk," Rachel disputed.

"I'm not drunk. I just needed a little courage." Quinn folded her legs around Rachel's waist.

"Damn. Quinn, I'm a virgin."

Quinn ran a hand through her abdomen. "Me too..."

Rachel stared at her. "And you want me to? No Quinn. I-... This is-... You're not thinking straight."

"No Rachel, it's you that isn't thinking straight."

She grabbed the brunette's hand and with a quick gesture, she put it inside her.

"Can you feel it? I want you."

Rachel felt Quinn's warmth and wetness on her fingers. Wasting no time, Quinn slipped her hand under Rachel's skirt, feeling her growing cock. Quinn groaned and closed her eyes, her hand touching the girl's bulge through the fabric.

"You can feel it, Rachel? You want to take me and make me yours..."

The next thing she knew was that she was lying in the bed with Rachel on top of her. The blonde stared at the other girl's hungry and nearly wild eyes.

After that Rachel wasted no time. Suddenly Quinn was without her bra and the brunette's lips were on her nipples Rachel kissed her whole body. The blonde felt ravenous kisses with occasional delicate bites, each made with Quinn's body arched in pleasure.

"I want to taste you," the brunette said as she dropped to her knees and slipped her tongue inside of Quinn.

"Oh. My. God!" Quinn moaned unable to formulate coherent sentences anymore. Her mind went blank.

_'Where did Rachel learn to do this?'_ And when it seemed that nothing could excite her even more, she heard Rachel's hoarse voice whisper in her ear.

"Fuck Quinn, I need get inside you."

"Oh Yes. I want you. I want you inside me. Please, Rachel. "

"_God_. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I-I want to please you. Fuck Quinn... You're so wet. Are you feeling me already? "

"Y-Yes. Oh God. More. Rachel. Get inside me, _b-baby, please_. "

"Fuck Quinn. This is going to hurt just a little bit. Tell me if you want me to stop."

That's it. She had given her virginity to Rachel Berry.

Quinn felt a slight burning sensation and then she felt stretched while her nine inches of hard dick penetrated Quinn, making her body stiffen for a moment.

"Oh f-fuck. Rach, I feel so full."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Yes, but give me a minute, baby." Quinn said though the pain and Rachel stayed still until Quinn nodded her head, telling her it was okay to move again.

Rachel thrust her hips upward and slowly increased her pace, allowing Quinn get used to it. But when Quinn felt Rachel reach a certain spot inside her, she asked for more, and that made the pace change.

The more the blonde asked, more Rachel gave her as her pace increased. Suddenly both girls were moving wildly, their bodies completely out of control. Rachel could feel that Quinn was very close and this pushed Rachel to the edge.

"Shit. You're so tight, so good. Quinn baby I'm-" Rachel could not hold back anymore and gasped as she filled Quinn up with her cum. When the blonde felt the girl coming inside her, it was all it took for her to go over the edge and achieve the most powerful, mind blowing orgasm she could ever imagined.

"Oh God. Rach... you feel so good. _Oh baby,_ I'm coming."

Quinn was floating on cloud 9. She was in heaven surrounded by stars, and she didn't care how cliché that sounded. There were no words in the English language to describe how she was feeling at that moment.

Her golden star. Her Rachel had held her close when she returned from heaven and somehow that made everything even more perfect. But despite knowing that a part of her wished that this moment would never end, Quinn knew that unfortunately this would be their only night of freedom, the only time she would be allowed to do what she wanted to do. The only chance she will have to be herself.

After a few hours she would put the mask of the perfect daughter of a perfect Christian family back on. Relapses would not be tolerated anymore, and although at that moment she was seeking shelter near the warm and soft body from the single person that truly had caught her, she would accept all arrangements to insure that those arms never would want to hug her again.

With that she would be safe once more.

She would control her instincts better, tonight would be a good dream and soon it will be lost in her memories.

She'll forget everything. She'll forget about Rachel and God would forgive her for slip up, right?

This was only going to be a one time thing.

_Or so she thought_.


	3. Dear Old Shiz

**_Sweetly Wicked _**

**_Chapter 02 - Dear Old Shiz_**

"Make no mistake, wimps, I will have Q throw up on the head of the next softie who dares to leave this training! So you think it's hard to keep a choreography with someone's puke all over you? Try to imagine getting the vomit out of your hair with a cotton swab! Now that's hard!"

Half an hour later, the Cheerios walked off the field and back to the locker rooms, holding their arms out and grimacing at the orange chunks of vomit that were staining their uniforms.

"Go hit the shower, losers. You disgust me. And Quinn? You better be okay by Monday morning, or I'll give you a good reason to ralph. Now go hit the showers."

"Yes, coach," Quinn replied miserably.

...

Santana came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She had her hair washed and rinsed eight times over, and even then, she was sure it was clean; she could swear she still could smell the acidic vomit on it.

Three other Cheerios covered with puke passed through her straight to the shower, and Santana felt her stomach churn again.

"Oh, ew, gross!" Santana muttered, walking to the lockers, carrying with her fingertips the completely ruined Cheerio's uniform.

She was so disgusted that she could hardly concentrate on discharging all her fury on to the person who had been responsible for all the deplorable state of the most of Cheerios. Quinn was sitting wrapped in a towel on the bench in front of the lockers, her shoulders square and her jaw set, tense.

Several girls passed her, casting furtive glances and turning up their noses, but none of them dared to confront the head cheerleader, who, during training, inexplicably projectile vomited on top of the human pyramid.

"Damn it, Q. I swear, if I was not so repulsed, I would have ripped your head off," Santana growled.

"Not now, Santana."

"What? So you totally did the Regan Macneil today and you still have the balls to-"

Quinn shot up and ran to one of the locker room stalls. She stuck her face in the toilet and began to vomit compulsively. Santana felt her own stomach churn and quickly covered her mouth with one hand.

"Damn it! Quinn, you could have at least close the damn doors."

She marched up to the booth with her hand over her mouth and closed the door, trying to keep the image of her Quinn losing her lunch out of her mind, which had already reached the highest level of filth that she could handle in one day.

Brittany nudged Santana. "Coach Sylvester sent you another uniform, San."

Brittany gives two taps to the stall door - the only thing that was preventing the world from witnessing the head Cheerio hugging the toilet in a depressing way.

"Q, I ordered one for you, too! Coach said that if you vomit on it, she'll rub it in your face!"

Brittany and Santana winced as they heard the noise of Quinn vomiting again and shortly afterwards, she left the stall looking pale-lipped and clammy. Santana turned away to retrieve her makeup bag from her locker and Brittany wasted no time in shoving the stained uniforms into a plastic bag.

"Quinn, you look horrible," Santana sneered as Quinn hobbled out of the bathroom.

Quinn grabbed the clean uniform that Brittany offered her and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's just a stomach infection. I can't keep anything down."

Santana shrugged. "I don't care. I just don't want to end up with vomit in my hair again. So take care of it!"

"Whatever," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Q, I don't think you're gross. I don't really think anything's gross after licking some of Lord Tubbington's vomit to see if stopped smoking marijuana."

Quinn blanched and ran back to the bathroom stall.

...

"I don't know if I can look at bacon ever again."

"I didn't ask you to send Brittany in to inspect what I was doing, Santana," Quinn replied angrily.

"I asked her to tell me if you were still alive. I didn't ask her to give me a full report of what you had eaten at breakfast. Damn, Quinn, do you really need to eat so much bacon? You're gonna turn into the pig you were always destined to become."

Quinn glared her. "Step off, Lopez."

Quinn stopped at her locker and Santana swore in Spanish, heading to first period. Out of the corner of her eyes, Quinn noticed that weird Asian girl a few lockers down, opening her black studded purse and taking out a red lollipop. Quinn closed her locker and marched over, snatching the candy out of the girl's hand.

"H-Hey!" the girl stuttered.

Quinn looked at her for a moment, and the girl's hands shook nervously.

"What's flavor?" she asked dryly.

The girl paused. "S-Straw-b-b-berry," she said.

"Perfect. I love strawberry."

"B-But it's m-m-mine," the girl tried to argue.

"Not anymore," shrugged Quinn, ripping the plastic off of the sucker and shoving it in her mouth.

Quinn giggled mischievously. Being mean was such a nice start to any day.

She was getting ready to go to her first period when she spotted Finn leaning against the wall talking animatedly with the only person on the face of the earth that he - and the whole world – should stay away from.

Within seconds, Quinn crossed the hallway and grabbed the quarterback's arm, getting between him and Rachel, deliberately turning her back to the shorter girl.

"Finn?"

"Quinn?! I-I didn't see you! "

Her look was so cold and unflinching that the poor guy couldn't say anything, and just gave her an awkward half hug.

"I'm going to class. We can talk later, Finn," said Rachel.

Quinn shivered at the sound of her voice. It was a little over a month since the cheerleader had begun avoiding the small brunette, ignoring the girl completely after their one night at Puck's. The blonde had left before Rachel woke up, after checking to see that the house was quiet and mostly empty and Puck was not anywhere in sight. She snuck out and went home, but she couldn't deny that that night had been one of the best in her life.

Leaving Rachel alone after what happened between them seemed wrong. The warmth of the girl's body seemed to be enough to make her feel safe and happy for as long as she lived. Throughout that first weekend, Quinn craved the feeling of Rachel's arms. But then Monday morning came and Quinn remembered who she really was. The perfect, pristine, prudish cheerleader. At the end of the day, she had to blink back tears at the sight of Rachel covered in slushie dye.

Every slushie thrown at Rachel on that day, the brunette heard _'Hey Freak, Quinn Fabray says hello.' _

Quinn took a deep breath and turned to face Rachel.

"Yeah, get lost, Ru-Paul. The last thing I need is to be in your vicinity."

Rachel stared back at her and for a moment it was possible to see the flash pain reflected in those brown eyes, but in seconds her eyes became cold.

The brunette stepped forward.

"You're worthless, Quinn Fabray, and I'm loathed to remember all the times that I shared with you."

Quinn clenched her hands into a fist and felt a shiver run through her body. Her stomach churned again and she felt tears threaten to sting her eyes.

"Do you think I care? You're nothing, Berry. Nothing. And it's me that can barely stand the idea of spending one more second around you. "

Quinn turned on her heels and darted down the hallway, rushing into the ladie_s' _room, on the verge of sobs_._

_'Now you got it, Fabray. You got what you wanted so badly... She hates you... She's repulsed by you...'_

The tears flowed freely down her face as Quinn held herself on the bench in front of the bathroom mirrors.

_'Why? Why are you crying you idiot? Is this not that what you wanted? Now she won't even want to look at your face anymore. You'll be far away from each other, and she'll probably forget that night in the same way you're trying to forget. Then, you'll get your way with Finn or with another idiot like him, and she will find someone else, somebody who is worthy and that someone will hug her, kiss her, and make love to her, and hold her hand in public.'_

She put a hand to her stomach, feeling sick.

"I hate you, Quinn Fabray. I hate you I hate you I hate you!" she said, staring at her reflection in the mirror, hot tears running down her face, "You're a coward! A fucking coward!"

...

Rachel watched Quinn walk away and tried to understand what had happened and why Quinn had to be so cruel. Those were the first words they exchanged between them since that night at Noah's house. The only thing she'd gotten from the cheerleader since then were dirty looks, and slushie facials from Quinn's jock friends.

Rachel frowned unhappily. Why do things with Quinn always have to be so difficult?

The first time they saw each other Rachel thought the blonde was the sweet girl on earth. She remembered the way a younger Quinn would look at her shyly, flushed when she'd been caught staring.

**Eight Years Ago**

"I-I like your eraser," said the small blonde, nodding to Rachel's strawberry-shaped eraser. Rachel smiled for the first time that morning.

"My dad bought me fruit-shaped ones," Rachel smiled, and held out her eraser for Quinn, "It smells like strawberries. You can keep it, if you want."

Quinn smiled brightly, surprised and took the rubber, holding it tightly.

"Thank you."

**Present Day**

Rachel bit her lip at the memory of she and Quinn in the second grade. She wished things could always have been that way. She still didn't knew why but in next day Quinn didn't speak to her and when she questioned her, the girl cried in front of the whole class screaming _'Leave me alone you freak.'_

After that their relationship was summed up to verbal taunts and daily slushie facials. Until that day in the auditorium. That day changed everything. And so did that night.

For a moment, Rachel seemed to understand. All the bullying now made sense. Repressed feelings tend to cause aggression, right? But then the next morning came along and Rachel was alone. That Monday, the first slushie of the day came with a clear message. _'Hey, Freak, Quinn Fabray says hello.'_ Back to normal.

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Quinn, wondering if this was all a big joke. But it wasn't, especially because nobody else knew what had happened between them. But why would Quinn surrender to her feelings one night only to return to her old self by Monday?

She was drunk...

Well, at first, maybe...

_'I want you.'_

Rachel's face warmed at the thought. She balled her fists, frustrated by the fact that she could never figure out Quinn Fabray.

_'Do you think I care? You're nothing, Berry. Nothing. And it's me that can barely stand the idea of spending one more second around you. '_

Rachel knew the ferocity that could appear behind that angelic face, but when she said that, her eyes and voice had faltered. For a second, she looked fragile. Vulnerable. The brunette tapped her foot on the ground.

"She was really angry," said Finn.

"Angry?"

"Yeah. She's been pretty stressed lately. I think she's still mad at me, because I didn't go to Puck's party with her."

"What?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, feeling a pang of jealousy. Quinn wanted to go the party with Finn?

"Yeah. And the other day I could have sworn she wanted to rip my head off just because I called her Baby in public."

Rachel remembered the way Quinn called her Baby that night, and grimaced.

"I have to go," she said quickly and whipped around, storming down the hallway.

"Not that she likes when I call her baby, anyway..." Finn muttered, confused by Rachel's abrupt deperature. "What's wrong with her?" he asked himself, watching Rachel storm down the hall.

"Is she jealous?"

Finn felt his heart skip a beat and couldn't help a satisfied smirk adorning his face. Wow. Rachel was jealous! Of him? Or... does this mean...? Finn felt his face heat up and his widened. He turned and went the opposite way, confused.

...

Rachel couldn't control herself. She was searching for Quinn like a predator hunting its prey and pushed open the door to the ladies' room to find Quinn sitting on the bench.

"We need to talk! And I don't care what you think, because we need to have this conversation-"

Quinn looked up with a grimace and Rachel's voice caught in her throat as she noticed the girl's tear streaked face and mussed haired.

"Rachel..." The girl's face was deathly pale and her eyes were sunken. She tried to stand but stumbled over her feet and fainted.

Rachel lunged forward and caught Quinn by the shoulders before the cheerleader could smack against the cold tiled floor. Rachel's knees buckled under Quinn's dead weight and both girls fell to the floor, with Rachel cushoning Quinn's head. Rachel rolled over onto her hands and knees and hovered over the blonde.

"Oh, God, Quinn? Please wake up," Rachel said desperately, gently stoking Quinn's face, "You're so cold. Oh God. HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!"

Tina Cohen-Chang, who'd heard Rachel's screams from the hall, ran into the bathroom and gasped.

"Oh my G-God, you killed her!"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! TINA FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? CALL SOMEONE WHO CAN TAKE HER TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE HURRY!" Rachel yelled at her.

Tina darted out of the bathroom and not a second later, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones, glee club's other two biggest divas and the biggest gossips in school, flourished into the bathroom to see Rachel over an unconscious Quinn.

The both screamed in unison:

"What are you doing?!" "You killed her!"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes as Tina rushed back in, dragging Noah in by his shirt.

"H-He was the first person I f-found," she explained.

Puck's eyes widened at Rachel and Quinn.

"What did you do?! Did you kill-"

"I didn't kill her! What's wrong with you people? Please, help me get her to a nurse!"

Puck bent down and quickly picked Quinn up with the ease of his muscular arms and carried her to the nurse's office with Rachel, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes trailing closely behind.

...

Mrs. White, the school nurse, sprung up from her chair when the group of teenagers rushed into the infirmary together, all of them speaking urgently at the same time. She held up a hand to quiet them as Puck set an unconscious Quinn down on one of the gurneys. Amidst the teenagers' shouting, Mrs. White checked Quinn's vitals and despite her low blood pressure, she didn't seem any injury. Her patience fizzling, she shouted, "_Quiet!"_

The teenagers went silent.

"Who can tell me what happened to this girl?"

Rachel raised a timid hand.

"Okay. Everybody else out," ordered Mrs. White.

As the others shuffled out, Rachel could see Kurt and Mercedes' eyes that a new rumor would be circulating McKinley very soon. She took a seat near Quinn's gurney as the pallid blonde's eyes began to flutter open. Rachel put her hand on her's and Quinn weakly wove their fingers together as Mrs. White took Quinn's temperature.

"There's no fever. I think it was a drop in blood pressure. Probably because all the ridiculous training these cheerleaders go through. What happened?"

"She just fainted, in the bathroom."

The nurse nodded. "She should be better soon. I'll get her some water.

The nurse left them alone, and although the color was returning to Quinn's face, Rachel wasn't satisfied with the nurse's diagnosis.

"You scared me so much," Rachel mumbled as Quinn seem to drift in and out of lucidity. How did all of Rachel's hurt and jealousy fade so fast? A few minutes ago she wanted to kick Quinn's ass for ignoring her, but now... Now, all she cared about was that Quinn was okay.

"Rachel..." Quinn slowly opened her eyes, unaware of what happened. All she remembered was looking at_ her_ Rachel as everything went dark.

_'Wait, _your _Rachel? She is not your Rachel, Fabray. Get a hold of yourself. But then why did I call her name as soon as I regained consciousness? And why is she holding my hands and making goo-goo eyes at me..."_

"R-Rachel?" Quinn hesitated.

She tried to sit up but her head started to spin and she regretted make such a sudden movement. Rachel held her down before she managed to roll off the gurney. Quinn relaxed against Rachel's arms and a wave of relief ran through her body. She felt so safe in those arms.

_'What the Hell are you doing, Fabray?' _she thought to herself and immediately tensed up.

"Good to see you awake, Ms. Fabray," said Mrs. White as she walked in with a glass of water. Quinn was thankful for her timing.

Rachel pulled back to let Mrs. White hand Quinn the water.

"You should get an appointment with your family doctor, Ms. Fabray. This is the fourth time in two weeks."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. It was enough to make Quinn want to slap the nurse.

"It's just a bug going around," said Quinn.

The nurse looked doubtful. "I recommend you go home for the day and rest."

"That's no necessary."

"I can't allow you to-"

"I'll take her," Rachel offered.

Mrs. White wore a victorious smile and left to tell Principal Figgins. Quinn felt her stomach churn, and it had nothing to do with her illness.

...

"It's the third house on the left. The white one."

The only words they had exchanged on the way to the Fabray residence were simple directions. Quinn avoided even looking at Rachel, which irritated Rachel to no end.

_'First she hates me. Then she gets drunk and seduces me after absolutely _nowhere_. And how am I supposed to resist her? She is Quinn freaking Fabray and she knows it. She knows exactly what she's doing, doesn't she? So what game is she playing? Why would she spend that one amazing night with me and just disappear in the morning like a ghost? Come Monday morning, she's back to hating me and I have a slushie massacre to deal with. And she avoids me for a month - a whole month of me wondering what's wrong with her and just waiting for her to apologize. She's in my thoughts every waking moment and I dream about her every night. I fantasize about the day she tells me she was just scared of all of these intense feelings but she's ready to be with me again... Well, that was a bust. Now she's giving me the silent treatment. And for what? What did I do? I was there for her when she fainted!... And she called my name. She said it to the nurse, too, I'm sure of it. She cares about me, she's just afraid to admit it! She called _my _name! Not Finn! Me! When is she going to realize that I care about her too?! Why is she so afraid to love me, to talk to me, to LOOK AT ME!'_

"Look at me, damn it!" Rachel's frustrated thoughts escaped her mouth. _Oops_.

Quinn's eyes widened at her and Rachel decided to keep going.

"You are the most annoying human being on the face of the earth, you know that? I just can't understand you, Quinn Fabray! It's been forty-five days! Forty-five days, eleven hours and twelve minutes. Doesn't that mean anything to you? You act like nothing ever happened between us and I demand an explanation!"

"Berry, stop."

"No! I will not let you keep playing with me, Quinn! We need to solve-"

"Rachel, don't. Please, just stop."

Rachel pursed her lips, stopping at the sound of her name in Quinn's voice. She saw the rare moment of fragility in the other girl's eyes. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. All of her anger and frustration disappeared, and Quinn notices as Rachel's chocolate brown eyes warm.

She stopped the car at the curb of the Fabray mansion and neither girl spoke, the tension palpable. Rachel watched her carefully and bit her lip, and Quinn wondered if she would start rambling again. Rachel took a breath and Quinn lunged forward, silencing her with a kiss.

It was like their night together had never ended as Rachel pulled Quinn into her and Quinn eagerly slid into the brunette's lap. Rachel slid her hands over her legs, possessively squeezing her thighs. Quinn laced her fingers through the tresses of brown hair, pulling Rachel even closer and deepening the kiss. They were putting all of their unsaid words, repressed feeling and every glance they couldn't share, into that kiss. Neither one wanted to separate.

Nevertheless, they needed to and eventually Quinn pulled away and slid off of Rachel's lap. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Please, stay away from me."

She darted out of the car before Rachel could react. Her body still tingled after the feeling of Quinn's lips and body. Her heart sunk at the sight of tears welling up in the cheerleader's eyes. She watched her run into her house without looking back and sat there, unable to move for minutes before starting the car and driving back to school. At one of the top floor windows, Quinn hid behind a lace curtain, watching Rachel's car drive away, wiping tears off of her pink cheeks.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself in a whisper.

_'It's like the stress of staying away from Rachel is making me ill. I can barely keep anything down. I'm always exhausted. Even my breasts ache...' _Quinn paused. _'Forty-five days. Forty-five days, eleven hours and twelve minutes.'_

Instantly, the girl ran to the desk in her bedroom and pulled out the second drawer. Impatient, she dumped all of it's contents on the floor. She threw old photographs and pencil toppers out of her way until she found a little red notebook. She flipped through the page and stared at the last date she had written in black ink.

"Oh my God."

She threw the notebook on the floor and ran into her older sister's bedroom. She raided Francine's 'secret drawer' - the one that contained her cigarette packets, her flasks of whiskey and if she was lucky, that little white package that Francine had bought but never got the chance to use, when her late period had finally come.

"Please be here, please be here," Quinn chanted to herself.

She saw the small package and thanked the heavens. She grabbed it, tore the box open and pulled the small page of instructions out to read. It just took five minutes. Cursing at herself under her breath, she peed on a stick and set a timer on her watch. Five minutes felt like an eternity. _'Dr. Shiz, the most accurate pregnancy test the market,'_ was written in large letters on the side of the little box thrown on the bathroom floor. Five minutes later, the earth stopped moving.

Twenty minutes after that, Quinn was still sitting on the bathroom tiles, staring at the strip that showed two blue lines. It was positive. She was pregnant. She stood slowly, her legs threatening to give way under her, and flushed everything she had used down the toilet. She wandered aimlessly into the kitchen, her head a cloud.

"Quinnie?"

Quinn jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, and turned to face her.

"Quinnie, you look so pale! Principal Figgins called and told me you were coming home early. Thank God you had a friend to take you home."

Quinn just nodded yes, looking dazed.

"Well, tell your friend I appreciate it," said Judy Fabray, walking up to her daughter and putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I know what'll make you feel better."

Judy walked to the fridge and opened it, taking a glass tray out.

"I made it for after dinner! Your favorite. Strawberry mousse with real strawberry pieces."

Quinn wrinkled her brow, unable to concentrate on what her mother was saying.

"What? Berry?"

"Yes, Quinnie. Strawberry. You love strawberry! It's tied with bacon on your favorites since you were a little girl."

"I love straw-berry..."

Quinn's heart began to pound in her chest. She felt a chill through her whole body and a cold sweat trickled down her forehead.

"You know, I craved berries when I was pregnant with you," Judy said nostalgically.

Quinn took a seat on the nearest stool at the island counter. She put her hand on her stomach and her mother walked around the kitchen without noticing the color drain from her daughter's face. Quinn felt like it was a sign. A sign from God? Maybe. A sign that was okay been in love with Rachel Berry. Wait? What? Oh my God. It can't be true. Her head began to spin.

_'Rachel's lips. Rachel's legs. Rachel's body. Rachel's voice. Rachel's eyes. Oh God, Rachel's member pulsing and penetrating me. The way our bodies fit, the way she took care of me, the desire, the pleasure, the insatiable moments, the longing I felt to be with her repeatedly. The whole mess of feelings. The way she makes me feel. The happiness I felt when...'_

She heard her father scream, "Abomination!" in her head.

_'No. I'm not an abomination. I can't be. I'm normal. I can't love her. I can't love Rachel Berry.'_

_'You got pregnant with a freak, Quinn. You are a disgrace to our family,' _her father voice keep screaming in her mind.

Quinn began to hyperventilate and suddenly everything seemed to get slower and heavier. She saw her mother moving toward her, but Quinn couldn't hear what she was saying. As everything faded to black, Quinn could think of only two things. She was in love with Rachel Berry and she was pregnant with her baby.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to introduce you to my beta for this story **rakestrawberry.**

She literally saved me and without a doubt she is my soul mate writer. I really can not tell you how happy I'm to finally find her. She also help me with to correct some mistakes in the first chapter. Feel free to check out.

She is such a sweetheart and I didn't tell her yet but I just love her profile picture.

TUMBLR:

FICTIONPRESS: rakestrawberry


	4. The Wizard and I

**_Sweetly Wicked _**

**_Chapter 03 - The Wizard and I_**

"Quinn?"

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. Quinn Fabray was standing in her front doorway on a Friday evening, soaking wet from the rain. Apparently, the head Cheerio thought that she hadn't endured enough psychological torture for one day. Thus, she had to pop up at Rachel's house, practically in the middle of a storm, carrying an expression of sorrow, weakness and unbelievable sexiness to torture her even more.

After that morning, Rachel had returned to school and struggled to focus on her remaining classes. It proved to be a futile effort. At the end of the day, she was so engrossed in Quinn Fabray and her random bouts of homosexuality that she stumbled past Jacob Ben Israel and received a huge slushie bath as she passed the football team's locker room. It could have been avoided if she was watching where she was going.

Rachel, perplexed, was still standing at the girl in front of her. She blinked, feeling surreal. She considered that her obsession with Quinn was at levels so dangerous that she was starting to hallucinate. It was more plausible that the girl in front of her was the result of a hysterical breakdown than the real Quinn Fabray, who decided to come to her house amidst this rain, while Rachel's fathers were in Columbus for a retreat with a society of LGBT parents of Ohio. _Stressful situations lead to psychological breakdowns, right?_ _Oh God, Quinn Fabray finally kicked all of my sanity to the curb. It's all over. Say goodbye to Broadway, Rachel. The only future you have is a padded cell and a straightjacket._

Quinn shivered and sniffed in the cold, and Rachel snapped back to reality.

"Quinn, what happened? Are you hurt?" she asked, grabbing the girl by the sleeve of her coat and pulling her into the warmth of the house.

Quinn trembled, her lips and fingers a light blue color. Rachel wondered how long she'd been standing in the rain as she closed the front door behind them. She helped Quinn out of her soaking coat and grabbed a thick wool blanket from the linen cabinet.

"Here, you need to warm up."

Quinn took the blanket without a word and wrapped it around herself and her damp cheerleading uniform. Rachel frowned uneasily at her.

"Come on, I have an electric blanket in my room," she said, leading the blonde upstairs. Quinn didn't protest.

Rachel took an electric blanket out of her bedroom closet and Quinn looked around at the pinks and yellows of the girl's room. She let the blanket heat over Quinn's shoulders and handed her a towel from her en suite bathroom with a monogrammed 'B' on the corner. Wordlessly, the blonde watched Rachel with a faraway look.

"You need to take your clothes off," said Rachel.

Quinn widened her eyes at her, suddenly alert.

"W-What?"

Her voice was sharp and she looked frightened, if not angry, like she was finally realizing where she was and didn't like it. She scoured the room until she saw the damp puddle around her feet. She shivered and hugged her body to warm up. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there. She remembered waking up on the couch at home, her mother calling the family doctor. She'd leapt off of the couch, said she was okay and that she was going to sleep over at Santana's.

Her mother tried to warn her about the rain but she'd grabbed her jacket on the way out and mumbled something about Cheerios practise. She just wanted to leave before the doctor arrived. Everything after that was a blur. She had just wanted to be somewhere safe. The next thing she knew, she'd parked her car in front of Rachel Berry's house, got out of the car and stood in the rain, staring at the door.

The same blue door she, Santana and the other Cheerios had chucked eggs at two years ago on Halloween. She didn't remember ringing the bell, but now she was in Rachel's bedroom, soaked and shivering. What was she supposed to say? Her secret was burning on her brain. She was pregnant with Rachel's child. How could she say that?

Quinn staggered and leaned against a wall, and Rachel huffed with frustration.

"Now is not the time for modesty, Quinn. You need to get warm."

The cheerleader didn't argue. Rachel managed to work her wet uniform off, leaving her in only her underwear. The brunette quickly wrapped the electric blanket over the blonde and led her to sit on the bed.

Quinn was too cold and tired to think straight, but Rachel had wrapped her arms around her, so she laid down and curled up next to the girl, seeking the warmth of her body, and the sweet smell of almonds hit her nose. Quinn wanted to cry, scream and kick out of fear and frustration, but she couldn't. Underneath the covers, she put one hand to her stomach.

A lump formed in her throat and she fought back tears.

Rachel would never know.

Never.

She nestled her face into Rachel's neck and let the fatigue win. Rachel's hand roamed over the blanket covers, trying to warm the blonde, and Quinn let herself relax and surrender to sleep.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she mumbled, exhausted.

Rachel opened her eyes. '_Sin...?' _She smiled sadly and closed her eyes, squeezing Quinn's body closer.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged... Give me my sin again." Rachel gently kissed the sleeping girl's lips. "My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown, and known too late. Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must have a loathed enemy. Is that how you feel, my Juliet?"

**Three Months Ago**

"Tell me more about this girl Quinn."

Rachel almost fell off of her chair. She looked up at her therapist with a frown.

"What does Quinn Fabray have to do with anything, Dr. Palmer?"

Dr. Palmer leaned in and raised one of her eyebrows.

"I asked you not to do that," Rachel grumbled.

"Why does it bother you when I raised my eyebrows, Rachel?"

"You know why!"

The doctor smiled. "Are we talking about Quinn Fabray, then?"

Rachel folded her arms and sat back in her chair. "It's amazing how persistent you are on having this discussion even though you know how much it displeases me."

Dr. Palmer set her clipboard of notes down on the table and slid her pen into her coat pocket, crossing her arms and staring skeptically at her patient.

"Rachel, one of the reasons you're here to talk about situations that make you upset or uncomfortable. I know this phase of your life is going to be especially difficult for you. Your body is changing and you're going to have certain desires-"

"Quinn Fabray has nothing to do with that! She is my worst nightmare!"

"Why are you so upset?" the doctor asked softly.

"Because I hate her! I hate her! She torments me every day just for being born! She looks so sweet and naive, but she's a vindictive harpie. I hate her annoying smile and her stupid cheerleading uniform. And most of all I hate how she raises her damn eyebrow every time she looks at me!"

Dr. Palmer maintained her calm as Rachel rambled on, in a rage.

"Do you hate Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel rose from her chair and paced back and forth. Was her therapist deaf? Suddenly she remembered how Quinn had took her eraser all those years ago. She saw her sweet, childish voice, her sparkling hazel green eyes. Rachel turned her head to avoid Dr. Palmer's stare, but her therapist knew her well.

"Rachel," she prompted, "Do you hate Quinn Fabray?"

Never. Not even a little bit. Not at all.

Rachel sighed, defeated. _But my five wits nor my five senses dissuade one foolish heart from serving thee_. She took a deep breath and faced Dr. Palmer.

"This is so unfair."

"I know. But it becomes easier when we're honest with ourselves."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You'll never get me to admit out loud," she said, a mocking smile on her face.

"I wouldn't count on it. I'll see you next week, Rachel," said Dr. Palmer, arching her eyebrow.

"I already said I don't like it when you do that!"

The doctor pretending not to hear her. "Dr. Wilson will have the results of your fertility test ready in time for our next session."

The playful expression disappeared from Rachel's face.

"I would prefer if we could drop that matter. I don't want to know-"

"Rachel, these tests could prove if there's a chance-"

"Dr. Palmer..." Rachel couldn't help but tear up, "The chances that I could get a girl pregnant are one in a million, because no girl is going to... I've accepted it."

"Rachel-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Dr. Palmer. I'll see you next week."

**Present Day**

Quinn opened her eyes, only needing a few second to realize that she was nestled into Rachel, who was soundly asleep on the bed next to her.

"Oh, God..."

She'd done it again. Quinn had promised that the night at Puck's wouldn't repeat itself, but she'd been so vulnerable and had found the only company who was able to alleviate her fear and confusion. At least this time she had the decency to keep her panties on.

She took a breath and Rachel's scent crept into her nose. She needed a cold shower. She felt so hot, she thought she was ready to spontaneously combust, and not because of the electric blanket curled around her. The proximity between her and Rachel was not helping her to think straight, especially after last night's dream of kitchen counter sex.

She tried to wriggle out of Rachel's reach, but the girl was just as stubborn in sleep as she was when she was awake. When she moved a little, Rachel pulled her in even closer, and Quinn could feel her stiffening groin against her leg. Quinn held her breath. _This isn't happening_. Rachel stirred and pressed against her, and Quinn had no doubt.

"Fuck."

Rachel moaned softly. "Quinn..."

Quinn bit her bottom lip, trying not to smirk. It still delighted her that she was enough to make Rachel hard. Her inhibitions floated away and she leaned back into the brunette, sliding her hand under the covers and into the waistband of Rachel's cotton pyjama shorts. Quinn shivered as she felt Rachel's cock throb and stiffen at the touch of her fingers.

Rachel groaned in her sleep and Quinn felt a liberating sense of control. Rachel's eyes snapped open and two dark irises were watching her like an animal. Quinn squealed as Rachel sat up and pushed the blonde onto her back. She held Quinn's hands tightly above her head and kneeled in between her legs, pressing into her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice hoarse. She looked demanding, almost dangerous, and so turned on. Quinn felt helpless.

_Why? I don't know. But being held down is making me horny..._

She rolled her hips involuntarily, feeling Rachel's stiffness press against her. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Are you playing with me, Quinn?"

Rachel arched her body away, hearing Quinn whine about the lack of contact. Her hips rolled again, desperate. Rachel felt playful, but didn't show it on her stern face. She leaned over Quinn, her lips against the pale skin of her ear.

"Did you come to my house to torture me? To use me? Oh, no, Quinn. This time I'll have my way with you and I'm going to enjoy it much more. Can you feel it?"

Rachel pushed herself against Quinn and made the blonde moan.

"Beg for me."

Like a kitten, she purred Rachel's name between every breath. Satisfied, Rachel gave her what she begged for. Just like that, they surrendered to one more night of pleasure, and just like the first night, Rachel woke up alone.

xxx

Rachel wandered the hallways of McKinley all Monday morning, determined to find Quinn. By the time classes ended, she stormed off to the choir room, frustrated. She wondered if Quinn was absent from school that day.

Rachel huffed angrily. Quinn's cowardice was getting on her nerves. The whole situation was out of control and Rachel had been so angry that Sunday she almost asked her father to accompany her to the Saint Rose Catholic Church – the church that Quinn's Family attended – just to get a chance to face Quinn. She wanted to make it clear that she wouldn't be anyone's private play toy.

She shoved her books into her locker and took out her cellphone. No messages. Finn had sent her some texts that weekend saying that he needed to talk to her urgently, but Rachel lacked the patience to talk to him. She'd replied late on Sunday agreeing to meet with him at lunch on Monday and he claimed he couldn't wait, leaving Rachel confused when he didn't arrive in the cafeteria. She looked for him, but he seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth. Whatever he had to say must not have been that important and in any case, she was more concerned about finding Quinn.

Rachel shrugged and put on a smile before entering the choir room. When she walked in, the sight of a young couple sitting together in the tiered seats made her freeze. Quinn nuzzled closer to Finn and muttered something into his ear that made him remove his coat and drape it over her shoulders.

"Gross," said Santana, the sight of her in the choir room making Rachel's eyes widened. Not only was she there, but Brittany S. Pierce, and Noah Puckerman?!

"Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot, dwarf?" barked Santana.

Rachel stared at Quinn, who was clinging to Finn like he was a lifeboat. She seemed oblivious to Rachel's presence. Rachel squeezed her eyes tightly and opened them again as if she was seeing things.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice sharp, sounding more upset than she intended to.

Santana crossed her arms. "It's the choir room, Berry. What the Hell do you think we're doing here?"

Rachel refused to believe it. It didn't make sense. Brittany nudged Santana.

"She looks like my grandma with that argyle sweater. It's sexy, and confusing," she mumbled. Santana stared, open-mouthed, at the blue-eyed blonde.

Across the room, Kurt stared at Finn like the boy had just spit in the pages of Vogue magazine and Mercedes stared at her cellphone, bored. Artie was casting furtive glances at Quinn, while Tina was trying to hide a lollipop in her purse. Puck leaned back in his chair at the back of the room, disdainful. Rachel swallowed hard and searched for the seat farthest away from Quinn and Finn. Her heartbeat was wild and she felt like a huge knot in her throat was about to explode.

When Mr. Schuester arrived and introduced the new members of New Directions, Rachel felt like the floor had been pulled out from under her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Quinn give Finn a peck on the cheek. Rachel's stomach turned. Beside her, Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes. Rachel wanted to run as fast as her legs would allow. Quinn had succeeded in making her feel like shit, and Finn had happily participated in the joke.

Her eyes started to burn and she had to control the urge to burst out in tears. This was the lowest and the cruellest that Quinn has ever been. There wasn't a shred of humanity in her icy heart. She'd finally pushed the dagger into her chest. The most vile betrayal. The cruellest disappointment. Every cuddle she shared with Finn felt like a punch in the heart.

She watched Finn gently touch Quinn's thigh as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schuester's voice was soft and full of concern, "Are you feeling well? You look pale."

Rachel looked around and noticed several eyes staring at her. Even Quinn's.

"I-I'm fine, Mr. Schuester."

The teacher didn't look convinced. Rachel glanced at Quinn to see the blonde biting her lips, but she looked away quickly. _How dare she pretend to care_, thought Rachel.

"I need to go," she said, standing up, all eyes on her, "Excuse me."

She ran out of the choir room, her head ducked.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked aloud.

"Who cares? I can finally breathe now that the room doesn't reek of coal mines," said Santana.

"I thought dwarves worked in diamond mines," said Brittany.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Brittany, irritated. "What the Hell is she talking about?"

"Mind your own damn business, Weezy," Santana frowned.

"Guys! Focus!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands, "We need to get up to speed on this week's assignment. I want to see all of your performances by our next class, okay?"

After class was dismissed, the kids began to pick up their stuff and shuffle out of the room.

"Finn, can I see you for a moment?" Mr. Schuester asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, Mr. Schue."

The boy glanced at his girlfriend, and Quinn nodded, saying she'd wait for him outside. She didn't mind. She could barely feel her own body. All she wanted to do was hole up in her bedroom and never leave. That morning, Finn had come to her after an early cheerleading practise and asked to talk. Quinn had noticed his nervous, almost terrified, expression, and the determination in his eyes.

When he started talking, she realized what was happening. He was breaking up with her. Quinn lost her breath when he began to explain.

_"I think I like Rachel..." he had said._

_Quinn stared at him, bubbling with irritation and... jealousy?_

_"What?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper._

_He swallowed hard, avoiding looking at her. "I'm feeling these strange feelings for her and... it's not fair to you."_

_Rage was visible in her hazel green eyes, and Finn trembled. "She has a penis, Finn!"_

_"I-I know. But I saw on Google that this kind of thing is solvable. I remember Rachel, saying something about this surgery that her doctor suggested..." _

_Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt like she'd just been stabbed in the heart. Rage was turning into despair._

_"You can't be serious."_

_"Quinn-"_

_"So you're going to ask her to be your girlfriend on the condition that she has that surgery? Is that your plan?"_

_He frowned. "Well, not quite like that."_

_"You can't do this to me, Finn."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_She shook her head, tears flowing freely down her face. She couldn't believe it. What was going to happen? Would Rachel agree to that? To be with Finn and get a surgery? She couldn't do that. Not now that Quinn was having her child. Finn couldn't just show up like Prince Charming and turn Rachel into someone else._

_"I'm pregnant," she said._

_Finn's eyes widened. "What?" His voice was so low she barely heard him._

_"I'm pregnant," she repeated._

_He opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out._

_"Stay away from her, Finn. You can't like her. Not now." Quinn started to cry, her chest convulsing._

_Finn tried to contain his pure terror and pulled his girlfriend into a tight embrace._

Quinn leaned against the wall outside of the music room, hugging her binder, snapping back to reality when Noah Puckerman swaggered forward and leaned against the wall beside her.

"Whatever you want, I don't care, Puckerman."

"I know your dirty little secret, Quinn," he smirked, "I know about you and Rachel."

If she hadn't been leaning against a wall, she would be flat on the floor just like her binder.


End file.
